


Ticklish

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bothering neighbors, Giriko's the tiniest bit of a fuckboy here, I usually write him as pretty mature, Justin has to put up with so much, Loud Sex, M/M, age gap, bothering someone into sex, but not here, just enough to add some ~spice~, tiniestttt bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: One of Justin’s hands had come up to try and push him off in his shock, Giriko caught it before it could make contact and licked the kid’s palm with a volcanically hot tongue, pierced with a peg of cool metal that made Justin jump out of his skin.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 13





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably up there with the dirtiest thing I've ever written, just way too weird with the descriptions... I blame the playlist I used entirely, I take no blame. 
> 
> Things have been really really bad for me lately and my writing has taken a backseat on things really important to me so I probably won't be updating as much as usual for the foreseeable future (it'll be about the same rate as its been this past month)

Justin had such a ridiculously melodic laugh, cute and bubbly. It was impossibly rare to hear though, the scythe was stone faced most of the time, usually only huffed or rolled his eyes to show amusement, sometimes smirked or gave a bit of a smile. Getting him to laugh was an actual real challenge, but that made hearing it all the more special. 

Today Giriko had been on an actual mission to hear it, trying to bother the scythe into laughing with little pokes to the most sensitive parts of his body, the parts Giriko usually only gently kissed during sex because they were just overwhelmingly tender to the brat. He was getting little sharp chirps and some glares, Justin wasn’t catching on to what he was trying to do and was honestly just annoyed. 

It wasn’t until Giriko ended up kissing behind Justin’s ear with a little tiny raspberry that he got bunched up shoulders and an involuntary ticklish giggle. Jackpot. Doing it again before the scythe even had a chance to breathe he grinned at the even louder laugh he got this time, Justin’s legs stretching out as his body reacted to the feeling. God, he was way too fucking cute. Sometimes Giriko swore he could listen to that noise forever. 

“Litt~le scy~the, are you feeling silly?” It was a mocking tone said with a maliciously sharp smile, he was straight up making fun of Justin despite the fact he had been pressuring Justin into making that noise for the past hour. Of course Justin wasn’t amused by that. He made a loud ear grating whine and sort of shivered in an attempt to knock Giriko off without getting physical. Giriko held on. He wasn’t done here yet, he had worked too hard to just leave him alone the second he started to get what he wanted.

“Hmmm? Why don’t you tell me? I won’t understand you if you don’t use your words.” Biting that overly sensitive skin behind Justin’s ear and then the shell itself to top it off he grinned at the hot gasp he got, followed by a strained whimper. It wasn’t just a ticklish feeling anymore apparently. That wasn’t really what Giriko was looking for here, but hell if he was going to complain. Pulling Justin into his lap he ignored the whine and slight struggling he got, the scythe apparently not in the mood to play… too bad Giriko didn’t care if he was or wasn’t.

“You're being real stubbornly quiet huh? I’m asking you questions brat.” Dipping his fingers between Justin’s legs he ignored the noise of complaint and bent Justin back to bring their faces into a warm kiss. He knew Justin was tired from taking way too much overtime lately but god was he annoyed that Justin refused to respond to him in any meaningful way right now. He sort of got what he wanted when Justin broke away with a wet gasp and a weak glare.

“Giriko I had to work all night! Can you please just leave me alone!” It was fair for Justin to be fed up here, he had spent an hour being poked and forced to giggle and now was being groped and felt up…  _ but _ since he hadn’t bothered to acknowledge any of this and felt fine ignoring Giriko all evening… well he should expect getting messed with. 

“You’re sitting on my lap, how is that wanting to be left alone? You just want me as a heater?” As if to reaffirm his point Giriko forced Justin’s hips down and ground into the brat’s cute ass, smirking when the scythe gasped again and made a little strained whine as he tried to not press back into it. Giriko could already tell this was going to work out perfectly for him, it would just be a matter of time before Justin stopped putting on this big whiny show and gave in.

“Y-you put me on your lap! Giriko you aren’t serious here are you!?” Justin was extremely cranky struggling in full force and huffing over the fact Giriko wouldn’t cut it out, if he was to oblige that and let go right now he had no fucking doubt Justin would run to their room and lock the door like a little bitch. At this point it was clear Justin had a bad day at work and thus was uncooperative and wanted to sulk alone with his now long forgotten book…

But what kind of husband would Giriko be if he didn’t try to provide some relief?

“I’m dead serious, I had to spend alllll this time without you and now I’m lonely, you're not going to ignore that are you?” Giriko’s voice was evil, not at all sincere and really just making excuses for why he wasn’t dropping this. Justin knew that, he obviously wasn’t fooled at all and only groaned. 

“How are you lonely when we’re already sitting together? I’m right here so for  _ once  _ stop.” It was surprisingly considerate that Justin answered that as if Giriko was actually lonely and upset instead of just being a piece of shit, but still it wasn’t what Giriko wanted to hear. Of course it wasn’t, all Giriko wanted to hear right now was Justin moaning or laughing or making any other kind of cute noise against his will.

“That’s not even  _ close  _ to being good enough Justin, you should know by now I’m the type that needs to feel skin.” The sharp shark tooth smile that brushed pearly whites over Justin’s cheek made the scythe shiver. Justin made some sort of noise of refusal, but it didn’t even process in Giriko’s mind as he moved down to bite at the boy’s neck, pricking the skin gently a few times before snapping down and listening to Justin scream. It took a bit of coordination to hold Justin down without releasing his possessive bite, but he managed it with a growl. 

“Giriko let go… I’m tired.” Justin’s voice was barely holding back pleasure, but it was also exhausted, the scythe wasn’t lying about being worn out. Not that Giriko hadn’t believed him from the beginning, but it was becoming clear Justin was mostly refusing because he was too tired to be interested in reciprocating at all… something Giriko didn’t mind  _ all  _ that much. At least not today, today he just wanted to see Justin’s cute face twisted up in pleasure. 

“You can be tired, just let me let you feel good.” It took some effort, but Giriko managed to sound so soft and loving that Justin  _ whimpered _ , pathetically weak to such affection. Not that it was entirely affection there, Giriko was way too interested in self satisfaction right now to even pretend he wasn’t doing this for his own pleasure. He already knew that no matter how he did this he was going to wake Justin up and make him jittery and wide eyed after his orgasm, it always happened and the exhausted scythe was probably trying to avoid that so he could sleep before work tomorrow… 

But who said he couldn’t call in sick and spend all day cuddled into Giriko’s side as a sleepy puddle? He had been working insane hours anyway and the academy had to fucking give him a break already. It wasn’t like they could fire a Death Scythe with how impossible they were to get their grubby hands on. 

“Giri…” It was whiny, but it was also his pet name… Justin was getting worn down. Kissing the scythe’s cheek he grinned at how he got an adorable whimper as the scythe melted down trying to slip out of his grasp. It didn’t get him anywhere and in fact made it easier for Giriko to slip his hands under his shirt. Justin made some sort of buzzing noise of displeasure, but didn’t even wiggle in distaste at Giriko’s hands on his skin. He knew he had lost and now was relenting to letting Giriko do whatever he wanted. 

Fucking perfect.

Pulling Justin all the way back up so his neck was slung over his shoulder and he was settled on one of Giriko’s knees- Giriko started to peel the brat’s shirt off, ignoring Justin’s shocked noise entirely. He was a moron being shocked by this anyway, it was obviously what had been coming. Getting Justin’s shirt off and throwing it somewhere Giriko immediately moved to kiss at the kid’s little shoulder, really trying to force out each of the surprised noises he was getting. 

“ _ Fuck _ you're so perfect, such a good boy singing for me.” Justin gasped with that, almost fucking coming just by hearing the praise. The kid was really so  _ easy _ , easy enough that Giriko would be lying if he said he had never worried about the scythe falling for someone else… luckily it was next to impossible to break Justin’s focus or get his attention for longer than strictly necessary no matter what you said. Even Giriko had his fair share of trouble sometimes so he could only imagine a stranger trying to stop Justin for longer than 3 seconds.

“Giri kiss me.” Justin’s words came out like a whisper, a confession blown hot and breathless into the enchanter’s ear. It was so perfect and pretty what on earth could Giriko do but oblige? Moving back to meet their lips he growled when Justin wrapped his arms tight around his neck, holding them so close together. How on earth had Justin thought that he could talk Giriko out of this? Anytime there was even a chance of this happening he wasn’t going to give up, Justin should know that.

Slipping his fingers under Justin’s waistband he grinned and began to slip the fabric down Justin’s soft legs. Luckily Justin wasn’t fighting, wasn’t even embarrassed, having grown used to this being with Giriko for so long. It stroked Giriko’s ego like nothing else to know he was the only one that could do this to Justin, that the scythe would just let it happen because it was  _ Giriko  _ on him. There was no other reason. It was the fact that it was Giriko that made it ok. 

Giriko had always liked having privileges that no one else got, especially when it came to things like this.

Breaking away for air Giriko licked his lips as Justin gasped with his eyes still screwed tight. At this point it was obvious Justin was far too tired to mess with self restraint, he was going to be fucking adorably loud and expressive because his unamused face really came from self expectations that were fast asleep with his exhaustion. It was everything Giriko could really ask for, one of Justin’s proclaimed ‘blessings’ undoubtedly. 

Lifting Justin up from under his arms he grinned at the loud shriek of shock he got when he stood up and held the kid up just like that. It wasn’t a nice way to carry Justin at all, it probably hurt for one thing but also brought up images of cats being held out where they couldn’t scratch. Still Giriko carried the scythe all the way to the bedroom like that, ignoring the confused ‘ow’ noises and yells for him to cut it out. 

It was a short walk to their bed but for Justin it must’ve felt like forever before he was thrown to the covers. Mostly because he wasn’t making it easy for himself and was struggling, making Giriko’s hands dig further into his underarms and put more pressure on the joint. It really was amazing how wiggly Justin could get… He could only imagine how shocked the students here would be knowing how inelegant the scythe could be. 

Tossing the kid without any real attempt to be gentle Justin just stayed face down for a second, a fist clenched angrily into the sheets and promising future violence. It was a threat, but not a very effective one. Mostly because Justin’s underwear had started slipping down his bony hips in that rough transit over here, which was so distracting that even if Justin’s blade came out Giriko would only be half focused on the deadly metal. 

“What on earth was that Giriko? I thought you wanted to ‘make me feel good’ not drag me around!” Snorting in humor Giriko pulled his own shirt off over his head and grinned at the slight flush that came over his husband’s face, still not used to the view despite everything. God, it wasn’t fair how adorable he was. 

“Yeah I’m going to, just give me a second.” Justin’s face turned bright red, somewhere between outraged his complaint was being ignored and embarrassed that he was being ‘misinterpreted’ as impatient. It was unclear if Justin was going to start complaining again, making it obvious as to what he was upset about as if Giriko was an idiot and wasn’t just ignoring it. So, to make sure the scythe couldn’t get going with his scolding, Giriko pushed the brat back down and ripped off his underwear. 

One of Justin’s hands had come up to try and push him off in his shock, Giriko caught it before it could make contact and licked the kid’s palm with a volcanically hot tongue, pierced with a peg of cool metal that made Justin jump out of his skin. It was easy after that to hold Justin down with one hand and undo his pants with the other, more than ready to finally get to the action here. From the way Justin’s breath caught and turned into something heavy, he was more than ready himself. Smirking, Giriko did his best to make sure Justin didn’t have to wait much longer.

He had waited too long himself.

Justin’s chest was moving up and down too fast, tense as he watched Giriko over him with anxious eyes. It was cute how nervous he was, as if he didn’t know exactly what was coming and how it felt already. Giriko may have slowed down the  _ slightest  _ bit just to pull out that reaction even longer, enjoying Justin looking so small and helpless. Like he couldn’t lob off Giriko’s head in less than a minute.

“How are you still like this?” The words growled out of Giriko’s chest as he reached for their lube, making a confused chirp come out of Justin’s mouth before any actual words could form. It was amazing that the scythe was already so into this that he had to consciously think about talking. Still, Giriko didn’t give Justin a chance to catch up before he was sinking his fingers into the brat, savoring the hot gasp he got immediately. 

There was no way he took long enough getting the kid ready before he was squeezing himself into Justin’s tight ass, so impatient he was certain he tore something based on Justin’s shriek and attempts to pull back. Luckily, Justin stopped struggling fairly fast, always a great fucking sport when it came to getting fucked up in Giriko’s overeagerness. Which sadly was a pretty common occurrence. Giriko knew he should feel bad about that, but how the fuck could he be when he was fucking balls deep in goddamn heaven?

Only a second had to have passed before Giriko started moving, not even bothering to say anything as he really worked at getting Justin to stop holding back. He wanted Justin as a sobbing  _ mess  _ tonight, he wanted  _ reactions _ , Justin’s dead face lately had been eating at him far more than he had even realized himself. Bending Justin’s knees up towards his head Giriko leaned down to meet their lips into a bloody biting kiss, really using his teeth to his advantage to tear Justin up and mark him as his own.

The kiss between them lasted far longer than planned, Justin’s arms coming tight around his neck and nails clutching into his shoulders as their souls throbbed painfully against each other’s, trying to resonate but not quite able to. Not that it ever stopped them from trying, desperately looking to get even closer to each other, to have what they rightfully deserved but still continued to be denied. 

Breaking apart with a heavy wet gasp for air Justin looked like he was going to cry, upset that despite everything it still didn’t work for them… At this point Giriko had already accepted it never would, as much as that hurt to know, but Justin still clearly hadn’t. As upsetting as that was, this wasn’t what Giriko was looking for here and he didn’t appreciate the distraction. So, with a rather rough touch he started thrusting harder, trying to disorient and force Justin into forgetting about it for now.

His nails weren’t very long, but they were digging so hard into Justin’s waist that there were little crescent marks getting imprinted all over Justin, bruises sure to follow by tomorrow morning. The scythe’s lips were bruised already and tightly wound up as he tried not to scream out as he was jostled around with the force Giriko was putting behind fucking him… fucking brat. Giriko wanted to hear those noises already, that was all he fucking wanted here!

Moving them around so Justin was on his knees Giriko forced his fingers into Justin’s mouth, using two of them to pry Justin’s jaw open so there was no fucking way for him to muffle himself anymore. And sure enough, that was the trick, Justin immediately started making garbled crying noises, overwhelmed by everything and just barely holding onto his sanity. Once Giriko was sure he hesitantly let go of Justin’s mouth, giving a monstrous grin when the noises continued.

Justin was being ridiculously loud now, getting fucked senseless and moaning out stuttered noises that paused with every thrust. He sounded utterly  _ filthy _ screaming out in rhythm and Giriko was in love with it, he  _ loved  _ seeing Justin really let himself go and sob at how good Giriko felt inside of him. It was really goddamn music to his ears, he was obsessed with all of it, it added to the fire in his stomach and made his sadistic smile even sharper in pleasure. Justin  _ loved  _ him, loved being fucked and was crying with just how much Giriko could give him. It was so goddamn perfect…. Everything was perfect… Until… 

“Shut the fuck up down there!” The sharp bang on their ceiling -their neighbor’s floor- froze them both into silence, Justin turning blue in complete fucking  _ horror  _ he had just been heard moaning by someone other than Giriko. Not even a second had passed and Giriko already knew Justin’s reaction, that the brat was going to hide for  _ weeks _ he was so humiliated… These fuckers… Giriko was going to fucking go up there and kill whoever just did that and ruined this.

“Mind your own fucking business!” Giriko screamed back without any hesitation, ignoring how Justin hid his face in his hands with a tiny distraught  _ ‘oh Lord Death…’ _ . It honestly seemed like Justin was going to start praying, begging for forgiveness or some shit. Whatever Justin was thinking- it was certainly going to kill the mood. So, before he could get started with it, Giriko covered his mouth with a vengeance. Justin didn’t even complain, too embarrassed to make any kind of noise, even just an annoyed whine, anymore… 

“I’m trying to sleep! I’ll fucking file a noise complaint!” Giriko actually laughed at that, hoping the bastard above them could hear it and know how much of a lost cause that would be. 

“Just try and see where it gets you! Ya’d be better off eating shit moron!” Giriko was dead serious there, someone threatening them was just asking for trouble. Even if they weren’t capable of just fucking murdering this asshole, they had enough leverage in this town to be as loud as they wanted while fucking. They didn’t need to have a good reputation at all to keep their positions, Spirit and Stein were amazing proof of that. Of course Justin wouldn’t be interested in ruining his image but that was something Giriko could deal with later. 

Plus it wasn’t like one guy could ruin Justin’s reputation anyway, no one would believe him that Justin was screaming out in pleasure while being fucked, people probably wouldn’t even believe him that Justin let himself get fucked at all. Well, people besides the inner circle of elites, they knew a bit more about his and Justin’s… exploits. Giriko was sure to remind them of it when he could, despite Justin’s red outrage at having his ass hit in public while they were on the way out. It was always worth almost getting killed though to see how disgusted and upset the elites were over his ‘enrollment’. 

Although last time he was met with the business end of Azusa’s arrows and a fired one hitting right by his head so… it wasn’t worth doing it around her. It had been enough for Justin’s anger to disappear into soft worried kisses though, terrified whenever Giriko was put into danger like the cutest fucking bastard on earth. Giriko was an old fucking man, killing him wasn’t that easy but Justin didn’t seem to get that and insisted on kissing everything better. 

Well, most of the time. 

This wasn’t going to be one of those times, Giriko could already tell Justin was going to be  _ pissed. _ Justin wasn’t so much of a moron to not realize that Giriko had been trying to get him to be as loud as possible and now had gotten them in ‘trouble’ for it. Giriko still wasn’t convinced they were actually going to deal with any kind of repercussions at all for this. Whether they were or weren’t though didn’t matter to Justin though and the scythe pulled himself away with a panicked expression before skittering off to the bathroom to process what had just happened.

Fuck.

Giriko knew better than to chase after Justin and possibly get a metal headlock rammed into his teeth, so instead he moved to get dressed, fully intending to go up there and beat the ever loving shit out of their neighbor for this. He wasn’t going to let this bullshit go and risk a repeat of this entitled asshole thinking he had the power to stop them from doing whatever they damn pleased. 

Still he did wait a second to see if Justin would come back out and need to be held and told it was ok, having a panic attack over such ‘sin’ or bullshit… but once it was clear Justin wasn’t coming out anytime soon Giriko sighed.

He hoped their neighbor was ready for a nice long hospital stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm guilty of writing cockblocking fics where it really seems like its going to be porn and then nothing happens, but I honestly don't know if this counts as cockblocking or not because I mean, giriko got in, they were just interrupted 🤔


End file.
